Home Alone
by xxAnimeEmpressxx
Summary: Tadase, Rima, Nagehiko, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Utau, Lulu and Ikuto decide to give Amu a surprise visit but end up getting stuck at her house for three weeks because of a snow storm. Add some mischievous shugo charas, a few confessions and rejections, confused feelings, jealousy and love and chaos ensues. Amuto and more. rated t to be safe.


**_SAKURA : hey guys this is my newest fanfic_**

**_IKUTO : is it Amuto?_**

**_TADASE : is it Tadamu?_**

**_SAKURA : its *drum roll* AMUTO! : )_**

**_IKUTO : YESSS_**

**_TADASE : NOOOOOOOOOOOO_**

**_SAKURA : hey guys, where's Amu?_**

**_IKUTO : she is busy with Utau_**

**_SAKURA : oh, ok. anyway, disclaimer please Yoru_**

**_YORU : sakura doesn't own SC. just the story line_**

**_KISEKI : why don't i get to do the disclaimer?_**

**_SAKURA : cuz ur annoying. anyway, enjoy!_**

**SUMMARY & IMPORTANT INFO**

**summary - **Tadase, Rima, Nagehiko, Yaya, Kairi, Kukai, Utau, Lulu and Ikuto decide to give Amu a surprise visit but end up getting stuck at her house for three weeks because of a snow storm. Add some mischievous shugo charas, a few confessions and rejections, confused feelings, jealousy and love and chaos ensues.

**CHARACTER INFORMATION**

**Amu Hinamori**

**age : **_16_

**birthday : **_september 24th_

**hair and eye colour : **_bubblegum pink hair and honey golden eyes_

**likes : **_cats, singing, dancing, her friends and family, playing and listening to the guitar, piano/keyboard and flute, listening to the violin, cooking, gymnastics, sketching, her charas, people appreciating and liking her for her real self. Ikuto's eyes and smile, her charas, chocolate ice-cream and chocolate teriyaki _

**dislikes : **_Easter, people who hurt or bully her friends and family, people who judge her for her outer character, her parents ignoring her, Saaya Yamabuki._

**other info you need to know : **_Amu's parents and little sister Ami have gone on vacation for six months. She is currently living with her two cousins and a very close childhood friend. Amu is often ignored by her parents because they are too busy doting over her little sister. Amu is considered 'Cool & Spicy' in her school and people usually judge her for her outer character and don't try to get to know her. This is why she finds it hard to make friends. Amu is part of the guardians. Her two best friends are Rima Mashiro and Utau Hoshina/Tsukiyomi. Her friends are Rima, Utau, Kukai, Tadase, Nagehiko, Yaya, Lulu, Rin, Ember, Kairi, Ria and Ikuto. She has 4 shugo chars for now but will later have 7. Her charas are ran, whom she transforms into amulet heart with, miki, whom she transforms into amulet spade with, sue, whom she transforms into amulet clover with, and dia, whom she transforms into amulet diamond with. She is extremely independent and doesn't usually let people see what she is feeling inside. the only person who has been able to break her facade and fully see the real her is Ikuto. She and Ijkuto have a lot in common which is why she is completely honest, open and herself around him. She is slowly learning to open up to others. Her charas are eternal charas which means they will never leave her until the day she dies. She is part of the guardians and is the joker._

**love interests : **_Tadase Hotori and Ikuto Tsukiyomi. ( will later change to only ikuto)_

**Ria Solstice**

**age : **_21_

**birthday : **_may 15th_

**hair and eye colour : **_caramel coloured hair and honey golden eyes_

**likes : **_singing, her brother and cousin, her friends, playing guitar, seeing amu perform, her charas._

**dislikes :**_people who are mean to her friends and family_

**other info you need to know : **_Ria is Amu's oldest cousin. She has a younger brother called Rin. She lived in California for three years before moving to Japan. She is currently living with Amu. Ria is the lead singer and bass guitar player of the band Black Roses, so she travels a lot._

_she has two charas. deltra with whom she transforms into techno girl. And rachel with whom she transforms into love shooter_

**love interests : **_engaged with the famous drummer Darren Lee_

**Rin Solstice**

**age : **_16_

**birthday : **_january 18th_

**hair and eye colour : **brown hair and black eyes

**likes : **_robots, comics, chocolate, his cousin and sister, playing drums, building things_

**dislikes : **_people who tell him he can't do it, people who bully his cousin, giving up_

**other info you need to know : **_Rin is Ria's younger brother and Amu's cousin. He is the same age as Amu. He is very independent and is usually quiet at first but once you break through the tough exterior you will find that he is a great person to have around. he doesn't have a chara _

_but he can still see them._

**love interests : **_is slightly interested in Yaya Yuiki_

**Ikuto Tsukiyomi**

**age : **_19_

**birthday : **_december 1st_

**hair and eye colour : **_blue hair and azure eyes_

**likes : **_cats, chocolate flavoured treats, teasing Amu, Amu's smile, Amu's eyes, Yoru (sometimes anyway), Amu's laugh, the picture of him and Amu, his violin._

**dislikes : **_Easter, Tadase, getting wet, Utau's brother complex, people who try to take Amu away from him, his step father._

**other info you need to know :**_ when ikuto was a little kid his father left him and his family. his mother then remarried to the director of Eater, Kazumi Hoshina (is that his name? I'm not sure). Ikuto has two little sisters, Ember and Utau. Ikuto doesn't get along with his parents. He is very independent and tried to isolate himself as much as possible till he met Amu. Ikuto is three years older than Amu but he still finds himself attracted to her. He often follows her around to make sure nothing happens to her. Ikuto is usually good at keeping his cool but finds himself getting jealous often of Tadase, who he likes to call 'Kiddy King'. Ikuto has known Tadase since they were little kids but they don't get along. IKuto has found that he has a lot in common with Amu and finds that he can be open and himself only around her. Ikuto has a char called Yoru with whom he transforms into Black Lynx._

**love interests :**_ Amu Hinamori_

**Utau Tsukiyomi/Hoshina**

**age : **_17_

**birthday : **_august 21st_

**hair and eye colour : **_blonde hair and azure eyes_

**likes : **_singing, dancing, sleep overs, hanging out with Amu, eating ramen, makeovers, her charas, working hard._

**dislikes : **_Easter, Lulu, sharing Amu with anyone other than Rima and Ikuto, having people do things for her, singing to make x eggs._

**other info you need to know : **_Utau is the middle tsukiyomi sibling and Ikuto's younger sister. for the public she uses the name Hoshina as her last name. Utau is one of Amu's two best friends. She is also rival of Lulu de morcef for Amu's friendship. Utau used to have a brother complex but she has gotten over it mostly. Utau has two charas. Iru, whom she transforms into Lunatic charm with. And Eru with whom she transforms into Seraphinic charm. _

**love interests : **_attracted to Kukai Souma_

**Ember Tsukiyomi**

**age : **_14_

**birthday : **_june 13th_

**hair and eye colour : **_red hair and green eyes_

**likes : **_playing the flute, performing on stage, her friends, seeing people happy, her charas, her siblings_

**dislikes : **_people who bully her friends and family, eater._

**other info you need to know : **_Ember is the third and youngest Tsukiyomi sibling. when her father left she ran away and met Amu. Ember and Amu are very close and have known each other since they were young. Ember then joined Ria's band. she played flute. Ember is currently living with Amu and her Family._

**love interests : **_Kairi Sanjo_

**Tadase Hotori**

**age : **_16_

**birthday : **_july 28th_

**hair and eye colour : **_blond hair and red eyes_

**likes : **_the idea of ruling the world, Amulet heart, vanilla ice-cream, dogs._

**dislikes : **_cats, Ikuto, being called kiddy king, being called a child_

**other info you need to know : **_Tadase is the King in the Gaurdians. He has known the Tsukiyomi siblings since they were little. Tadase is rivals with Ikuto. He wants to rule the world and has a char called Kiseki with whom he can transform into Platinum Royal._

**love interests : **_Amu/Amulet Heart (for now, will change during story)_

**Rima Mashiro**

**age :**_ 16_

**birthday : **_October 17th_

**hair and eye colour : **_blond hair, light brown eyes_

**likes : **_comedy, playing the piano, her chara, Amu, making people laugh, her friends, interfering with Amu's love life_

**dislikes : **_her parents fighting, Tadase, people who are mean to her friends, comedy that is not done right._

**other info you need to know : **_Like amu, Rima hides Behind a cool and icy Outer Facade. Inside she is sweet and funny. Rima's parents fight a lot which is why she spends most of her time with her friends. Rima is Amu's Best friend along with Utau. When Rima was Younger she got kidnapped. Rima has a Chara named kusukusu with whom she transforms into Clown drop._

**love interests : **_Nagehiko (though she won't admit it)_

**Nagehiko Fujisaki**

**age : **_16_

**birthday : **_august 30th_

**hair and eye colour : **_purple hair, amber eyes_

**likes : **_dancing, his chara, music, his friends, making new friends_

**dislikes : **_people who are unjust_

**other info you need to know : **_Nagehiko is also part of the guardians. he is the Jack. he used to dress up as a girl and called himself nadeshiko as it was family tradition. he kept this a secret from every one but Rima found out and exposed the secret. Nagehiko is a very good dancer. His char is called Rhythm and together they transform into Beat Jumper. _

**love interests : **_Rima_

**Yaya Yuiki**

**age : **_15_

**birthday : **_march 19th_

**hair and eye colour :**_ light brown hair and brown eyes_

**likes : **_sweets, ballet, playing, her baby brother, her chara, her friends_

**dislikes : **_being good to grow up, being left alone_

**other info you need to know : **_Yaya is a very immature child. she is part of the guardians. She is immature but can act responsible when she needs to. She has a chara called pepe. she transforms into dear baby_

**love interests : **_Kukai Souma, Kairi Sanjo, slightly interested in Rin Solstice_

**Kukai Souma**

**age : **_17_

**birthday : **_february 11th_

**eye and hair colour : **_brown hair and green eyes_

**likes : **_playing sports, his brothers, his friends, Ramen, His chara_

**dislikes : **_bad sports, people who give up_

**other info you need to know : **_Kukai is a former member of the guardians. he is very active and competitive. he is like the older brother figure for all his friends. he has a chara called Daichi . he transforms into Sky Jack._

**love interests : **_Utau Tsukiyomi_

**Kairi Sanjo**

**age : **_14_

**birthday : **_november 2nd_

**eye and hair colour : **_green eyes and turquoise eyes_

**likes : **_samurai, reading, his chara, his friends, his sister_

**dislikes : **_people who are unjust_

**other info you need to know : **_Kairi is Yukari sanjo's younger brother. he used to spy for easter but stopped. Kairi had fallen in love with Amu. Even though he has gotten over it he still has a slight crush on her. he has a Chara called Musashi. he transforms into Samurai Soul. _

**love interests : **_Ember Tsukiyomi, Amu Hinamori (will change to only Ember in story) _

**Lulu De Morcef**

**age : **_16_

**birthday : **_December 30th_

**eye and hair colour : **_blond hair and blue eyes_

**likes : **_acting, singing, her Chara, her friends and family_

**dislikes : **_Easter, people who give up_

**other info you need to know : **_Lulu used to spy for easter but stopped. She is very good friends with amu but constantly fights with utau over who Amu likes better. Her mother is a famous actress and her Father is a world renown chef. She has a char called Nana. she can't transform._

**love interests : **_Tadase Hotori_

**_PAIRINGS :_**

**_main pairings_**

_amuto_

_kutau_

_rimahiko_

_miru_

_Kairi x Ember_

**_slight parings_**

_daichi x ran_

_dia x rhythm_

_tadase x lulu_

_rin x yaya_

**_barely even there/even slighter pairings_**

_sue x kiseki_

_tadamu_

**_things that need to be cleared up:_**

**_easter has been destroyed permanently._**

**_everyone is in high school or middle school_**

**_eternal charas are charas that can never go away_**

**_it is winter break_**

**SAKURA : right ok thats all the info you guys need to know for now. if anything else needs mentioning or you feel that i have missed something please tell me. see ya!**


End file.
